


one more day.

by WillSirius094



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's angst, Jiminjeong, fluff??, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094
Summary: Jimin, no matter what happens…...know that I love you…...and I will always be here with you…...Forever.
Relationships: JiMinjeong - Relationship, Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, winrina - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first WinRina fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Jimin, no matter what happens… _

_...know that I love you… _

_...and I will always be here with you… _

_...Forever. _

\-----

It was a quiet and peaceful day for aespa. For the first time in months, the group was free from any schedule.

It’s been 3 years since their debut, the group had non-stop promotions. The members are very grateful for all of the love and support they have been receiving even since their debut and they’ll never take for granted the work they receive every day. 

However, the girls also deserve a long break as a reward for their hard work.

Usually, the eldest of the group tend to wake up early compared to other members to prepare for the day. But today was different. It must be the exhaustion from all of their promotions, Karina was the last one to wake up.

Noticing the sound and smell of eggs being cooked, the older girl slowly opened her eyes. She noticed the certain person wasn’t by her side.

_ ‘Ah...she must be the one cooking,’ _ she thought.

She slowly rose up from her bed, only to feel a pang of tiredness.  _ ‘That’s weird,’ _ Karina knows she was able to get proper sleep last night, but the aches in her body made her think like she was hit by a truck.

She ignores the ache of her body and slowly goes out of the room. She immediately felt better the moment she saw the younger girl, wearing her gray hoodie and white shorts, cooking in the kitchen. As she slowly approaches the blonde, she hears her humming to a song she immediately recognized. Karina smiles, it was their theme song, U R by Taeyeon.

To not scare the younger girl, Karina slowly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her right cheek and shoulder. “Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning.” She immediately felt Winter leaning over her, enjoying each other warmth.

“Is that for me?” The younger girl chuckled and replied, “It’s for the both of us.”

Karina rested her head on Winter’s shoulders, “Where are the others?”

“Shopping, I think.” The younger girl looked over the raven-haired girl, “they said we could have the dorm for ourselves today.”

“Oh?” The older girl immediately thought of a lot of things they could do.

Winter laughs after seeing Karina’s brightened face, “I know what you’re thinking.” She looked at the older girl’s lips, “As much as I want to do those stuff with you too,” she lightly pecked her lips and smiled, “I already planned our day.”

“Do I have a say in this?” The older girl saw Winter grinning like a kid, “Babe, I’m in charge.”

\-----

After their breakfast and a mini-makeout session in the kitchen, both girls prepared for their date.

"So," Karina asked as she finished putting on her shoes, "where are we going?"

The blonde girl hummed in response as she opened the door, "It's a surprise."

"Can you at least, give me a clue?"

"Nope."

As they entered the elevator, the older girl reached out and intertwined her hands with the other, "Minjeong-ah…"

"It is a surprise for a reason, Unnie." The younger girl chuckled a little as she was amused seeing her lover getting anxious about their date.

"I just want to be sure and safe…"

Due to the nature of their work, the couple hid their relationship from the public. They don't want to cause any more trouble and backlash, especially after what their group had experienced during their debut.

The members, their family, and their company label knows about them being a couple and support them. However, their positive response might not be the same as the general public.

To ease her lover's worries, Winter lightly touched Karina's chin and softly whispered, "Yoo Jimin." She looked at the older girl’s eyes and lips before giving her a chaste kiss, "just trust me, okay?"

They locked eyes for a minute, enjoying each other's presence before the older girl answered, "Okay."

\------

They reached the parking lot.

Karina was about to get her keys from her bag when she realized it wasn't there. She then heard her car unlocking. "I will be driving today."

"How did you get my-," The raven-haired girl was confused. She was certain she put the keys in her bag. 

"I planned this date, so I will be the one driving us around."

"Are you sure? Minjeong, I love you but we both know that I am a better driver." She teasingly poked the younger girl's cheeks.

"Wha-," Winter immediately put a hand on her chest and acted offended. "I might be a new driver but I am not that bad." 

After a few minutes of bickering, the older girl admits defeat and lets the blonde drive them around.

\-----

The car ride was silent but comfortable. Winter’s Ed Sheeran playlist was playing in the background while both girls hummed to the melody. 

Karina was looking over the buildings and people they passed through when she heard a desperate voice,  **'Jimin, please wake up.'**

Karina jerked from her seat.

"Unnie, are you okay?" Winter asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just…" Karina was at loss and confused, "...I thought I just heard my mother's voice."

Winter reached out and intertwined her hands with the older girl, giving comfort, "You must be hearing things, Unnie. We are the only ones here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Karina relaxed at the warmth she received from their intertwined hands but was still worried.

Winter then kissed the knuckles of the older girl's hand, "Today is special, Unnie. Don't think of anything else and focus only on me."

She stared lovingly at Karina before whispering, "Just stay here, with me...right now."

\-----

They arrived in front of one of the famous movie theatres in Gangnam.

"Movie? We could have watched some movies at the dorm, babe."

Winter just chuckled, "I know, Unnie. But I want to go on a movie date with you."

"Minjeong, I don't think this is a good idea." Karina was starting to panic. There were a lot of people around the theatre. Them being celebrities, they might attract a lot of people. Their manager and bodyguards weren't there to protect them.

"It's going to be fine." Winter went out of the car and went to the other side to open the passenger's seat door. She offered her hand to the older girl and sincerely said, "trust me."

Karina stared at Winter’s hand, contemplating. Whatever Winter was planning, she knows it will affect everything, their career, their future. 

She doesn't want that.

But she trusts the younger girl, with all her heart.

She knows that the blonde was implying more than she let on.

Winter was asking her to take a leap of faith.

To take the risk.

With her.

For her.

_ 'Can I do it?' _

Karina looked at Winter’s face and saw the girl she fell in love with years ago, smiling sincerely at her.

She was the girl she saw in the training room, looking so cute and small. 

The girl who never fails to make her smile. 

The girl who was always there for her even if she reached rock bottom.

The girl in front of her was the person who made her life complete.

Karina reached out and accepted Winter’s hand and smiled, "I do trust you."

\-----

Interestingly, no one bats an eye at them. Everyone was minding their business while the couple was enjoying their time at the movie theatre.

They were watching a foreign romance movie. The younger girl rested her head on Karina's shoulder and lovingly played with the older girl’s hand.

Karina was nervous. She couldn't stop looking over everywhere, expecting paparazzi or sasaengs taking pictures of them, but found none.

She found this really weird, but at the same time, thankful as she could freely be with Winter without any worries.

Winter's enthusiasm slowly rubbed off on the older girl and soon she relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their date.

After the movie date, they went to a cafe-restaurant. The staff seemed to recognize them, even offering them to eat at the VIP area, but Winter declined. It turns out she already reserved a seat for two at the general area.

"Minjeong, they already offered us to go to the VIP area, why do we need to eat here?" Karina was again, looking around for anything suspicious.

"I like it better here, Unnie. There's a live band performing today. The lighting and the ambiance here is better than the VIP area."

Karina does agree with what Winter said. She looked around and noticed how comfortable the general area was compared to the VIP area, which was very restricted and enclosed.

"And besides," Karina’s attention went back to the girl sitting in front of her, sheepishly smiling, "I have a surprise for you later."

"Should I be worried?"

Winter just chuckled at Karina's response and winked at her, "you'll see."

After eating their meal, the couple was enjoying their time. Due to the comfortable feel of the place, Karina relaxed and was reciprocating to Winter’s romantic gestures, not anymore minding what other people might say when they see them.

"May I have your attention, please."

Out of nowhere, the band stopped performing and was calling all of the attention of the people in the place.

"Sorry for this interruption, but there is a request from a certain individual..."

Winter squeezed the hand of Karina which got the older girl's attention.

"...this person wants to sing for us today."

The blonde suddenly rose from her seat and kissed her lover's cheek before heading her way to the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering, but Karina was too shocked to comprehend what was going on.

She snapped from her trance when she heard the voice of the girl she loves, "Hi, everyone. This is Winter of aespa."

_ 'What is she doing?' _

"You guys might be wondering why I am here," Winter chuckled, "I mean, I am a singer so I am here to sing." Everyone laughed and grew comfortable the more Winter talked.

Karina then notices Winter staring lovingly at her, "I want to dedicate this song to my favorite person in the world, Yoo Jimin. Babe, I love you."

The older girl’s jaw dropped. 

She didn't expect the younger girl to drop the bomb in public. She wanted to run away from the cafe restaurant immediately or dig a hole out of embarrassment, but she then forgot those sentiments the moment she heard the younger girl's singing voice.

_ I never thought the moment will come _

_ When the road that I see will ever shine. _

_ Out of all the thousands of people dreaming, _

_ You gave me a chance. _

Winter’s voice was full of love, love for her and hers alone.

_ If the path that I must take can be changed, _

_ You will still be the one my heart will search for. _

_ With every moment that I'm with you, _

_ You gave my world life. _

However, Karina also felt something different from the girl. She felt desperation. Desperation and plea, and she doesn't understand.

_ I didn't notice, it's slowly vanishing _

_ The nervousness that I feel. _

_ Every minute with you, _

_ Makes me braver, because of you. _

__

_ The days go by, _

_ Without you noticing you ran out of time. _

_ Can I wish, _

_ For one more day to be with only you. _

_ The moments are not enough, _

_ What we have now is scarce. _

_ Can I wish, _

_ For one More Day. _

Winter was singing her heart out. Laying out her soul for the world to see. Expressing every emotion she could muster and releasing it to the world. 

_ As the sun rises, you _

_ Are the one I always look for. _

_ As the moon changes, _

_ I hope you will still be the one I hold. _

__

_ The moments are not enough, _

_ What we have now is scarce. _

_ Can I wish, for one more day _

_ The days go by, _

_ Without you noticing you ran out of time. _

_ Can I wish, _

_ For one more day to be with only you. _

The older girl, even from afar, can see her lover slowly tearing up as she sings the last lines of the song. Not realizing she was also crying.

Karina felt every word that came out of the younger girl's mouth. 

She felt it.

It was a message.

From Winter to her.

No.

It's from Minjeong to her. The real her, and not the idol version of her.

To Jimin, the girl Minjeong met and fell in love with.

_ The moments are not enough, _

_ What we have now is scarce. _

_ Can I, Can I _

_ Can I wish, _

_ For one more day. _

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Winter bowed to the crowd and to the band.

As she was about to return to her table, Karina ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

The older girl doesn't care anymore about what people say about them. Her Minjeong poured her heart out for her, so she will do the same.

"Unnie…"

Karina kissed her.

The older girl poured all of her love through the kiss.

"I love you, Minjeong. I love you so much." The raven-haired girl embraced her lover again.

Winter smiled and returned the older girl’s embrace.

"I love you too, Jimin. With all my heart."

\-----

"That was definitely a surprise."

Winter laughed, "Did you like it?"

"Of course."

The couple is now in a deserted park, walking mindlessly as they held hands.

"So that's your plan all along?"

The younger girl shrugged as she answered, "if I told you about it, you would oppose it."

"I would," Karina softly answers. She knows she would never allow all of this to happen. Because all of this will affect everything, the foundation they have built over the years. But at the same time, she's willing to take the risk for her.

"Thank you for trusting me." Karina looked over Winter, "I know this is a big step for you, for us. All these years we kept our relationship hidden. This must have been hard for you."

Winter stopped walking and looked straight to the older girl, "I want to declare to the world how much I love you before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Yeah." Winter looked down at their intertwined hands and sadly said, "just like what the song said, 'what we have now is scarce'."

The blonde looked at her lover sadly, "we might be running out of time," she gave her a small smile and said, "I want to cherish every moment with you like it's my last."

Karina doesn't understand why but she knows there's something wrong, "Minjeong, is ther-"

The younger girl immediately squished the other’s cheeks, "You look so cute when you're serious."

"Wha-" Winter immediately ran off laughing at the older girl. They were near the fountain, where water automatically comes out from the ground. Winter mischievously teased the older girl and lured her to the fountain.

Unknowingly, Karina easily got tangled into Winter’s trap and got wet from the fountain water. This made the older girl run faster and caught up to Winter and act on her revenge. 

Both of them ended up getting wet.

After their unplanned water fight at the park, they decided to go home before they caught a cold.

As they reached their dorm, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Wet kisses, lingering touches and sweet I love you’s were said, clothes were scattered on the floor. 

They have the dorm for themselves, so they took advantage of it.

They made love.

\-----

“I wish I could stop time.”

“Hmm?”

“I wish I could stop time, and just be here, with you.” Karina looked at the face of the girl she loves so dearly, “I want us to be together, forever.”

Winter looked at Karina, softly touching her face, and whispered, “I want that too.”

\-----

Winter was in the kitchen, cooking their dinner while Karina was browsing through the channels on tv.

“Babe, did Ningning and Giselle message you or anything? It’s already past 7.” The leader was getting worried. “Babe?”

Karina looked over to the kitchen and saw Winter leaning over the island with her eyes closed. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Huh, what?” Winter snapped from whatever she was in, “Oh, sorry. It’s the onions. I was stopping my eyes from tearing up.”

“I was getting worried for a minute.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” Karina wasn’t really convinced by what the younger girl said but didn’t push more. She grabbed her phone from the table to contact her other members, only to be bombarded by weird texts from different people.

**Jimin, you need to live.**

  
  


**Karina-unnie, please.**

  
  


**Unnie, I don’t want to lose you too.**

  
  


**Jiminie, please fight. We still need you.**

  
  


**Yah! Yoo Jimin, please survive.**

  
  


**Jimin, I know you’re in there. You’re a strong person, you can get through this.**

  
  


**I know you are in pain, Jimin-ah. If you can’t do it anymore, let go.**

“Unnie?”

Karina felt a tap on her shoulder, “Huh?”

“Are you okay? I was calling you over to foresee what I should cook, beef or chicken, but you didn’t respond.”

Karina lost the ability to talk. She doesn’t understand what she was feeling but the words she saw on her phone, made her feel things. The ache she felt in the morning came crashing down on her like a truck.

“Jimin.” She felt her face being caressed. “Hey, baby. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered deliriously, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

The older girl tried to walk to their couch to ground herself. “Are you sure? I could cook you some soup if you want.”

“Thanks, babe. I do appreciate that.” She smiled tiredly at the younger girl, “I think I just need to get some rest, we did quite a lot of stuff today.”

Winter was still worried but she understood, “okay. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

“Thanks, babe. Love you.”

Winter smiled and replied, “I love you, too.”

Karina looked over the weird texts again on her phone, trying to decipher why would people she cared about text her these messages.

She doesn’t understand what they mean about surviving, losing, letting go. It’s not like she was dying, anyway.

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone at the end of the couch and reached over the remote to something fun on the tv.

She was getting bored when she stumbled on the news of an accident. Personally, she’s not a fan of news channels as it tends to give her anxiety and negative emotions, but this certain news caught her eye.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT IN THE HIGHWAY, A TRUCK DRIVER LOST CONTROL AND CRASHED OVER THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HIGHWAY WHICH RESULTS TO A LOT OF CASUALTIES.**

Karina slowly stood up from the couch and was shocked by what she was seeing.

**ONE OF THE NOTABLE CASUALTIES WAS THE VAN OF THE FAMOUS GIRL GROUP, AESPA. 2 OF THE MEMBERS WERE SEVERELY INJURED, WHILE THE REMAINING MEMBERS GOT MINOR SCRATCHES.**

The older girl let go of the remote, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing on screen. Both her picture and Winter’s were on screen.

**AN UPDATE TO THIS BREAKING NEWS, IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT ONE OF THE MEMBERS THAT WAS SEVERELY INJURED HAD UNFORTUNATELY PASSED AWAY.**

Tears were rolling down on Karina’s face when she saw Winter’s picture flashed again on screen, declaring her passing.

“Jimin Unnie...” She heard Winter’s voice trembling at the back.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand. Why?” She looked over. “Please tell me that what the news is saying is not true.”

“Jimin...”

“No, no, no...it’s not true. You’re here, in front of me.” Winter was crying.

“After the accident, I begged them to give me one last chance.”

“What?”

“Once last chance to see you. At least one more day, to be with you. Without any distraction and issues. Just you and me.”

Karina can’t believe what she was hearing. “I asked for one more day to express how much I love you.”

“Jimin, please.” She embraced Karina tightly, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

It was then when Karina remembered last night.

_ The group just ended their last concert at the biggest gymnasium in their country. Everyone was dead tired and was lowkey excited to enjoy their long-awaited break from promotions. _

_ The drive was silent but comfortable. In her arms, was the love of her life, resting. “Minjeong, you should wear the seatbelt,” she whispered lovingly to her. Winter pouted and replied, “but I want to be close to you.” _

_ Karina chuckled, “Yah, we can cuddle later when we reach our dorm.” Rather than listening, Winter sticks closer to the older girl. Karina could only laugh at this response. She then held the younger girl a lot closer and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Kim Minjeong.” _

_ Winter looked up into Karina’s eyes and smiled, “I lo-” _

_ Everything turned black. _

Karina couldn’t stop crying.  _ ‘No this is not happening. This is not true. Minjeong is still alive, she is still alive.’ _

She couldn’t accept it. 

She couldn’t accept that Minjeong is gone.

The love of her life, the only person she gave her everything to, is now gone.

“I’m sorry, Jimin. I’m so sorry.”

Karina could only hear the soft apologies of the younger girl as both drowned in pain, upon the realization that everything that had happened today wasn’t real.

Slowly, the dorm they lived in slowly evaporated to nothingness.

Winter first noticed this and broke off from her embrace from Karina. “Jimin, listen to me.”

She tried to wipe the tears on Karina’s face, but the tears kept on falling. “You need to go back, they need you on the other side.”

“No, I am not leaving you.”

“You don’t understand.”

“No, Minjeong. It’s you who don’t understand. I don’t know how to live my life without you. I can’t. I don’t want to.”

Winter was holding back her tears miserably, “But Unnie, you already lived normally before you met me, you can liv-”

“You completed me, Minjeong.” Karina caresses Winter’s face, “I might have lived normally, but I always felt something was missing. And that was you. You made me whole. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t lose me, Unnie.” Winter softly answers, “I will always be here with you. Even though I am gone, I will always be here,” she touched Karina’s heart, “here.”

Karina closed her eyes, not accepting everything that was happening.

_ She’s convulsing. _

_ Call the doctor. _

_ We can’t lose her, too _ .

Winter notices the noise around them, “Unnie, they are losing you. You need to fight, please.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Please.”

“I can’t, Minjeong. I can’t live without you. I would rather be dead and be with you than living without you.”

Winter shakes her head, “No Unnie, you need to live. They need you. Ningning and Giselle still need you. Your family still needs you.”

I need you to live, for me.”

Karina looked at Winter helplessly, “What?”

“Jimin, Live for yourself. Live for us. Live for me.” Winter touched the older’s cheeks and said, “I couldn’t be saved anymore, but you still can, Unnie. Let me be selfish for now and promise me that you will live your life to the fullest.”

_ We’re losing her, Doc. _

_ Don’t give up. _

“Unnie, we still have dreams that we haven’t reached, remember? You can still reach them, for the both of us.” Winter said as she tried not to break down in front of the older girl.

“I may not be there physically, but know that I will always be there with you in everything you do.”

“Minjeong-ah,” the older girl begged. She kissed the older girl’s forehead one last time, “Please, unnie. Do this for me.”

Karina closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, “okay. Okay.”

“Thank you, Unnie.” She kissed the other girl with everything she had as it was their last time.

“I love you, Kim Minjeong.”

Winter smiled sadly at her but full of affection, “I love you, too. Yoo Jimin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also posted on my twitter.
> 
> If you want to follow me, my un is @siriuswrites.


End file.
